Gamer One Half
by PixelGMS
Summary: The goddess of reincarnation, cheat abilities, & the multiverse falls in love with an SI!OC shortly before he dies, causing him to be reincarnated in the Ranma 1/2 world as Ranma's younger twin brother. 6 months later he becomes the Gamer. Will the SI tell anyone about his ability? His reincarnation? His knowledge of the future? What waves will he cause? Abandoned. Up for adoption.
1. Reincarnation, The Gamer, Tendos

I rubbed my eyes, feeling something off. An odd sensation filling my body. It wasn't premonition, nor dread. In fact, it wasn't even _bad_ per se. It wasn't good either. I felt that it was hard to get concerned over this. I tried. But it seemed like too much effort. Of course, that wasn't to say I didn't puzzle over what the sensation was. " _Drugs? Lucid dreaming? Hallucination? Probably not the latter two. A drug? Maybe subliminal messaging?"_ I then felt an arm wrap around my neck, and a knife waving to the size of my face where the owner of said arm was. I then recalled that I had just entered a bank to ask my parents to hurry up.

"Give me the money and no one gets hurt!" The knife's owner shouted. I didn't feel any fear, that emotion felt numb. But I did feel cold rage towards the man who might hurt the others in the bank if he wasn't stopped, along with protectiveness. I couldn't let these people get hurt trying to prevent my death! But, despite these feelings, I felt cold hard logic. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, but I could still think just as well, no, better, than I could normally.

I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to release his grip, then spun around and kicked his legs, causing him to fall over.

All in all, I should have won.

But I didn't.

Why?

The floor was wet.

As I spun around to kick his legs, I slipped, knocking his legs over, but falling on top of him in the process. I fell, heart first, right into his knife.

I died instantly.

…

…

…

…

…

I woke up to what my brain estimated to be around 10 hours of sleep. I couldn't control my body well, but I could hear the voices around me.

"Oh, Genma-kun, twins!" A female voice said in what I recognized as Japanese, with a caring voice.

"Yes, what should we name them? Nice manly names of course." A male voice replied with a not nearly as caring voice. More like arrogant.

"I think the older one should be Ranma, Saotome Ranma. The younger should be… Hikaru, [A/N: Means Shining Brilliance, and can be a name for either gender] Saotome Hikaru."

" _Genma… Ranma… Saotome…"_ I thought, then would've snorted if I could, " _Can't be…"_

"Wonderful names Nodoka-chan." The male responded.

" _Crud. Well, I'll need to be able to get strong. I need to protect my new older brother… unless I'm the older brother named Ranma, and Ranma was named Hikaru. Who knows. Then I'll need to protect my new younger brother."_

 **½ year later**

The feeling from prior to my death is there here. I can't feel fear or panic, and no matter what emotion I feel, I still think logically. " _Thank goodness, otherwise I wouldn't be sure if I could survive pooping myself on a regular basis."_

It turns out I was Hikaru, not Ranma. Wish I got a more masculine name, but I suppose Hikaru can be used for either gender, so it's fine. Kind of like the name Alex in English.

One day a blue translucent box appeared before my face.

 **Welcome to 'The Game!'**

 **[Explanation]**

 **[Tutorial]**

Not all that surprised by the development, as I had theorized this may happen a month or two in, I focused on **[Explanation]**.

 **Prior to your death the Goddess of Reincarnation, Cheat abilities, and the Multiverse fell in love with you! She has brought your soul to the world she resides in (usually) with the cheat ability of [The Gamer], Genma as your father and sensei, and Saotome Ranma as your brother.**

' _I hope I don't end up like Ranma, with 2 women lusting after me and a third, who I love, physically abusing me. Meh, if that happens I'll actually reject them… as for the Goddess who fell in love with me… I'll at least go out with her a little, see if I like her in that way… if not I'll find someone else.'_

 **For not planning to make a harem, +1 to WIS**

 **For planning to at least give the Goddess a try, +1 to all non-physical stats**

Queue sweatdrop.

I focused on **[Tutorial].**

 **Tutorial**

 **Focus on something in brackets '[]' to click it. Other ways include actually physically pressing it, saying the word in the brackets, or thinking the word in the brackets.**

 **Focus on [Menu].**

' _Menu'_

 **Menu**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Options]**

 **[Unlocked Bonuses]**

 **[Player Data]**

 **[Cheat Codes]**

 **Tutorial**

 **Open one of the icons for tutorial information.**

' _Stats.'_

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: [Choose]**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Tutorial**

 **Before continuing onto your numerical stats, take a look at the statistics above. You are able to change anything in the brackets, and it will (for name and sex) rewrite your life to as if it was always like that (though for name that is only the case until you can legally change your name). Titles change bonuses you receive, but won't rewrite your history if you change them.**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 50/50**

 **Stamina: 12/12**

 **Qi: 55/55**

 **Mana: 317.5/317.5**

 **Tutorial**

 **These stats are entirely dependent on your stats below. Life is equivalent to HP, Stamina to energy, Qi is Ki, or Chi, and is similar to Haki (from One Piece) or Chakra (from Naruto), and Mana is magic.**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **AGI: 1**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 29  
CREA: 37**

 **INST: 9**

 **LUC: 87**

 **STAT POINTS: 5**

 **Tutorial**

 **STR - STR, or Strength goes into power and attack damage, along with Qi. Qi is made up of 5*(STR + VIT + INST). Stamina is made up of 5*(VIT+AGI+½ STR).**

 **VIT - VIT, or Vitality, goes into HP, along with resistance to disease and allergies. This does not increase defense, defense can only be increased by abilities or armor. VIT also increases Qi. HP is made up of 25 HP per VIT. +25 increase to HP per level as well. Qi is made up of 5*(STR + VIT + INST). Stamina is made up of 5(VIT+AGI+½ STR).**

 **DEX - DEX, or Dexterity, is coordination and balance. You can't be a Martial Artist without full control of your body, and that's what dexterity is here for. Dexterity also increases chance to dodge. 0.5% increase in chance to dodge per DEX point.**

 **AGI - AGI, or Agility, is speed. This is how quickly you can move yourself from point A to point B. 0.25% increase in chance to dodge per AGI point. Stamina is made up of 5(VIT+AGI+½ STR).**

 **INT - INT, or Intelligence, is your ability to remember, memorize, and learn new things. INT also increases magic reserves and chance to resist a magical curse. +1% chance or resistance to magical curse per point, +2% chance of resistance to love magic per point. Mana is equal to 5*(INT+WIS+0.5CREA).**

 **WIS - WIS, or Wisdom, is your ability to understand and comprehend things you learn. WIS also increases reading speed and comprehension (Hence your large WIS, you barely ever did anything but read.) along with logical thinking. WIS also increases mana reserves. Mana is equal to 5*(INT+WIS+0.5CREA).**

 **CREA - CREA, or Creativity, is your creativity, perception, understanding of situations, your ability to think for yourself, and your ability in the arts (Art, music, writing, engineer, architecture, etc.). CREA also helps with strategy. Your large CREA comes mainly from writing and reading a lot. Mana is equal to 5*(INT+WIS+0.5CREA).**

 **INST - INST, or Instinct, is your ability to feel that something will happen, is happening, or has happened with little to not reason to believe it is the case. This can go from sensing bloodlust directed towards you from predicting your own death. INST also increases the learning speed in regards to fighting (Though INT and WIS also help to lesser degrees). Qi is made up of 5*(STR + VIT + INST)**

 **LUC - LUC, or Luck, is a stat that increases your luck with gambling and placements. Of your in a contest you'll be less likely to immediately be put together with the people you have a weakness to. You're also a lot more likely to win while gambling. LUC is the only stat with a cap, going at 100. On the other hand, there is no minimum and you may find people with a negative LUC.**

 **Stat Points - After reaching level 2, you get 6 stat points per level, +1 for every 5 levels gained. At level 11 you get +7, 21 is +8, 31 is +9, 41 is +10, 51 is +11, 61 is +12, 71 is +13, 81 is +14, 91 is +15, 101 is +16, and so on.**

After reading everything, and looking at my stats again, I put all 5 into INST so that I would learn Martial Arts at a faster rate when the time comes.

 **INST: 9**

 **+5**

 **INST: 14**

' _Inventory.'_

 **Inventory**

A beige box appeared with nothing on it except for a 3x3 grid button and an X button in the corner.

 **Tutorial**

 **You can put whatever you want in here as long as they're not intelligent and living! By imagining what you want you can pull it out of the inventory, or you can press the 3x3 grid button to see a list of all items in grid fashion (Imagine the Pokemon PC but with items).**

' _Options.'_

 **Difficulty: Locked (Expert)**

 **Subbed: [Off]**

 **Perfect Sense of Direction: [Off]**

 **AutoInfo: [Off]**

 **Multiverse Skills and Items: [Off]**

 **World Languages: [Change]**

 **Tutorial**

 **Difficulty - Change difficulty of your life. You're in the Ranma ½ universe, it won't be anything but expert. Easy would be that an Akane level martial artist would become thug-level. Normal would be that the toughest enemies would become grandmaster level. Hard would be no Qi. Expert is Ranma ½ as it was in the manga. Extreme is that Akane would become Saffron level when first met.**

 **Subbed - Understanding of everything spoken is put in your mind as it's said, but you still hear everything in Japanese. This will give you a slight headache.**

 **PSoD - You gain perfect recall of everywhere you go along with always knowing which way is North, East, South, and West.**

 **AutoInfo - Info about a person above their head.**

 **Multiverse Skills and Items - Eventual travel through the multiverse, whether by items or a skill.**

 **World Languages - Allows you to switch languages worldwide. For example, you could make it so everyone who speaks and write English suddenly speaks and writes Spanish and that everyone who speaks and writes Spanish suddenly speaks and writes English, without them even noticing. This also translates what had already been written or recorded to the proper language. Honorifics don't change. English people will still us Mr. and Doctor, while Japanese people will still use -san, -chan, and -sama.**

' _Holy fuck that's a good ability… but on the other hand, becoming bi-lingual will help… I'll use Subbed instead of World Languages. It's only a headache.'_

 **Subbed: [On]**

 **Perfect Sense of Direction: [On]**

 **AutoInfo: [On]**

 **Multiverse Skills and Items: [On]**

' _Unlocked Bonuses.'_

 **Unlocked Bonuses**

 **Tutorial**

 **Unlocked Bonuses are achieved from completing certain things in this life. These can include new skills, stat bonuses, titles, or abilities. Focus on the x next to the bonus to turn it on, focus on the 0 to turn it off. Only two titles can be active at once.**

 **Skills**

 **The Gamer [Locked On] (Skills - Gamer's Body and Gamer's mind)**

 **Tutorial [x] (Observe)**

 **Stat Bonuses**

 **Brother of Saotome Ranma [x] (+1 to all physical stats)**

 **Titles**

 **Infant [x] (+1000% love from mother, +500% from twin siblings, +100% from siblings, +500% from dad (not from Genma), and +50% from others.)**

 **Brother of the Best Martial Artist [x] (+250% learning speed regarding martial arts, strategy, and honor. +50% to guts. +50% attractiveness to women.)**

 **Reincarnator [x] (People will be more likely to believe you if you tell them something ridiculous that's actually true.)**

 **Gamer's Mind [x] (+5% INT and WIS)**

 **Gamer's Body [x] (+5% STR and VIT)**

I focused on turning on **Tutorial** , **Brother of Saotome Ranma** , **Infant** , and **Brother of the Best Martial Artist**. Reincarnator, Gamer's Mind, and Gamer's Body wouldn't be too helpful at the moment, the latter two because I don't have enough of the stats to gain any points from them.

' _Player Data.'_

 **Player Data**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Name Changes: 0**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Sex Changes: 0**

 **Sexual Preference: [None, prepubescent. Will be Female]**

 **Sexual Preference Changes: 0**

 **Titles: [Infant/Brother of the Best Martial Artist]**

 **Current Boy or Girlfriends: 0 (Don't think just because you got points from choosing not to make a harem that I actually care whether or not you do :P - Goddess of reincarnation, cheat abilities, and the multiverse, Sora)**

 **Boy or Girlfriends: 0**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Playtime: 182 days, 17 hours, 15 minutes, 22 seconds**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Power Rating: 0**

 **Powerful beings defeated: 0**

 **Tutorial**

 **Again, things in brackets '[]' can be changed. Skipping the obvious, first would be sexual preference. Although you** _ **are**_ **prepubescent, you can activate your preference now rather than wait, though you still would go through puberty at around 12. Sexual preferences can be Female, Male, or Both, (though you can also change it to be of different humanoid species, such as Musk Female, or Musk Male, etc.) and you can also change how much you find each gender attractive. You can change this whenever you want, so you could activate this** _ **just**_ **so you could seduce a gay guy for their money or something. (** _I grow nauseous at the very idea of changing my preference, seducing a guy? No way in hell._ _ **)**_ **Boy or Girlfriends displays how many you have had plus how many you currently have. Playtime includes time when you have been frozen in time and such, while Age is your physical age. Power Rating is how powerful you are. 0 is infant, F is civilian, E is normal martial artist, D is a normally skilled martial artist, C is a normal Grandmaster, B is early Akane level, A is early Ranma level, A+ is Ranma with Chestnut fists, A++ is Ranma with his Qi blasts and Hiryu Shoten Ha, A+++ is Ranma after he gets the Umisenken. S is Ranma shortly before he fights Saffron. S+ is Saffron. S++ would be Saffron if he had early Akane's skill. S+++ would be Saffron with half of Ranma's skill. This continues until SSS+++ which would be Saffron with Ranma's skill level and training. Powerful beings defeated displays how many powerful martial artists or beings or monsters you have defeated, but only the first time you defeat them when they're considered as such counts.**

' _Cheat Codes.'_

 **Cheat Codes**

 **The Gamer [Locked On]**

 **Tutorial**

 **Cheat Codes are unlocked and displayed when you gain an ability from a god or goddess. You only have The Gamer since Sora granted it to you.**

 **You have completed the tutorial! +5 stat points!**

I reopen stats.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: Infant/Brother of Saotome Ranma**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 50/50**

 **Stamina: 12.5/12.5**

 **Qi: 80/80**

 **Mana: 317.5/317.5**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **AGI: 1**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 29  
CREA: 37**

 **INST: 14**

 **LUC: 87**

 **STAT POINTS: 5**

Looking over my stats, I decide to put another 5 into INST.

 **INST: 19**

 **Qi: 105/105**

I suddenly remember about the skill I gained from doing the tutorial… observe.

I look over at my brother, laying beside me, noticing that his name and level are hovering over his head, and I think, ' _Observe.'_

 **Name: Saotome Ranma**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Titles: Infant/Heir of Saotome School of Martial Arts**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Class: Martial Artist**

 **Level: 1**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 50/50**

 **Stamina: 12.5/12.5**

 **Qi: 95/95**

 **Mana: 47.5/47.5**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **AGI: 1**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 2  
CREA: 7**

 **INST: 17**

 **LUC: 3**

' _His luck seems to stink, but his INT and CREA seem pretty high for his age, and INST is definitely huge. It'll probably go through the roof after he's taught the cat-fu- no! I won't let that happen!'_

Later that day I observed my parents

 **Name: Saotome Genma**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Titles: Master of Saotome school of Anything Goes**

 **Age: 23 years old**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/Con Artist**

 **Level: 63**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 3800/3800**

 **Stamina: 1500/1500**

 **Qi: 1015/1015**

 **Mana: 95/95**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 76**

 **VIT: 89**

 **DEX: 104**

 **AGI: 173**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 6  
CREA: 8**

 **INST: 38**

 **LUC: 33**

And

 **Name: Saotome Nodoka**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Titles: Wife of Saotome Genma/Kendo Mistress**

 **Age: 19 years old**

 **Classes: Mother/Kendo Grandmaster**

 **Level: 67**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 3500/3500**

 **Stamina: 1395/1395**

 **Qi: 1100/1100**

 **Mana: 160/160**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 104**

 **VIT: 73**

 **DEX: 123**

 **AGI: 154**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 12  
CREA: 10**

 **INST: 43**

 **LUC: 50 (-45 from (Wife of Saotome Genma)) = 5**

 **Observe**

 **Level up!**

 **Observe now level 2!**

 **[Observe Average] gained!**

 **Use [Observe Average] while thinking about what you want to know the average of and you'll see the observation of an average person of that class/job/whatever.**

' _Observe Average, Human.'_

 **Name:**

 **Sex:**

 **Titles:**

 **Age:**

 **Classes:**

 **Level: 4-8**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 300-400**

 **Stamina: 125**

 **Qi: 105**

 **Mana: 115**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 6**

 **AGI: 12**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 7  
CREA: 12**

 **INST: 3**

 **LUC: 5**

' _Guess I was smarter than I thought… or it includes uneducated regions… probably the latter.'_

 **2 years later…**

Over the years I was given an occasional quest which gave me a little experience, enough to get me to level 2, near level 3. I also crawled enough to increase STR, VIT, and AGI by 1, and gained enough control over my body to increase DEX by 1 as well. My INT and WIS each gained 3 points from learning Japanese, and INST increased by 1 for reasons I couldn't figure out. I put 1 stat point into each STR, VIT, DEX, AGI, INT, and INST.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: Student of Saotome Ryu (+100% to learning martial arts)/Brother of the Best Martial Artist**

 **Age: 2 and 1/2**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 125/125**

 **Stamina: 37.5/37.5**

 **Qi: 110/110**

 **Mana: 352.5/352.5**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 3**

 **AGI: 3**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 32  
CREA: 37**

 **INST: 16**

 **LUC: 87**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

"Alright -sniff- I'll let you take them… if you promise to make them men among men -sniff-."

"Of course Nodoka-chan!" My father assured his wife, my mom.

"If you fail… -sniff- you commit seppuku, along with our two kids." She added.

Now sweating, Genma just nodded, "Of course!"

Genma soon came back with a piece of paper that Ranma and I were supposed to 'sign' with hands covered in paint.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but figured that I could help Ranma become a good person and remove any noticeable feminine traits, and I could at least act super manly around these idiots. While mom is smart, she is hopelessly gullible. How else could she be fooled by Genma?

Yes, I call pops by his name. Well, in my head. I call him Pops aloud.

We both gave our 'signatures.'

 **4 years later**

Due to my training I've gained 21 levels, 12 STR, 18 VIT, 22 DEX, 22 AGI, 3 INT, 3 WIS, 8 CREA, 8 INST, and no LUC. I've also learned that I can earn 1 point per level in every stat, not counting the stat points I gained at the very beginning for not wanting a harem and trying to give the Goddess a chance. I decided to save half of my stat points in case I ever get into a sticky situation.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: Student of Saotome Ryu/Brother of Saotome Ranma**

 **Age: 6 and ½**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 23**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 1275/1275**

 **Stamina: 362.5/362.5**

 **Qi: 430/430**

 **Mana: 352.5/352.5**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 15+8=23**

 **VIT: 21+7=28**

 **DEX: 25+8=33**

 **AGI: 25+8=33**

 **INT: 23+10=33**

 **WIS: 35+8=43  
CREA: 45+8=53**

 **INST: 24+11=35**

 **LUC: 87**

 **STAT POINTS: 136-68=68**

It's already clear that I'm going to be a god on earth. By the time I get to level 30, I'll have another 30 points, plus the points I earned through hard work. Right now though, I'm physically and instinctually at about the same level as Ranma.

"Hey, Hikaru?" My brother starts, "How come you don't like playing with Ucchan?"

I contemplated what I should answer… obviously not that Ukyo's female and I don't want her falling in love with me. How about… "I don't want to get attached. Pops will get out of jail eventually, then we'll move on like always. I like playing with you since you're my Nii-san, and since Pops will keep us together until we're at least in middle school."

My older brother nodded, "I guess that makes sense… Hey, Hikaru, how come you act so mature?"

I was surprised, but I knew I shouldn't. Ranma might act like an idiot, but he's actually pretty smart. His Intelligence is at 8, and his wisdom at 7 (I managed to get many of Genma's ideas out of his head, allowing him to have a higher wisdom). While his intelligence is still below average, his wisdom is average… for the average human of all ages. Since a normal teenager would notice my maturity, of course he would as well.

"..." I hesitated, and finally decided not to answer, "I'll tell you when we're in middle school."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because kids our age tend to be bad at keeping secrets," I answered, "And Pops would probably use this secret to steal a lot of things." With the inventory option, stealing was easy and no one could prove you did it.

Ranma nodded, "Alright. I'll also work on lying so you can trust me!"

Thank goodness. I know Ranma is a terrible actor, so it'd be terrible to tell him about this.

 **8 years later**

Due to my training I've gained 31 levels, 18 STR, 22 VIT, 31 DEX, 31 AGI, 2 INT, 1 WIS, 5 CREA, 12 INST, and 2 LUC (After Genma found out about my gambling skills).

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: Student of Saotome Ryu/Brother of the Best Martial Artist**

 **Age: 14 and ½**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 54**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 3100/3100**

 **Stamina: 1015/1015**

 **Qi: 955/955**

 **Mana: 675/675**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 41+19=60**

 **VIT: 50+20=70**

 **DEX: 64+39=103**

 **AGI: 64+39=103**

 **INT: 35+15=50**

 **WIS: 44+16=50  
CREA: 58+12=70**

 **INST: 47+14=61**

 **LUC: 89+1=90**

 **STAT POINTS: 350-175=175**

I also discovered an ability that would be helpful in convincing my brother (and anyone else necessary) that I have this ability. **Party Add**. I haven't used it yet, but I did manage to find it.

"Hey, Niisan," My brother joked. Since I'm so much more mature than he is, he often mocks me by calling me Niisan.

"Mm?" I mumble as I turn from my book. 14 and a half years without books, how did I live? But now that I'm in middle school, I can get books from the library to read on occasion!

"You remember when I asked you how come you act so much more mature than I do?" I nodded, frowning. I'd honestly hoped that he'd forget like he often did in the manga. Though I suppose he wasn't taught the cat-fist/neko-ken this time, so no trauma to cause him to forget these things. "Well, you said you'd tell me in middle school." Well, I suppose I can tell him. I trust him more than anyone else, and he's a lot better at acting than he was in the manga. Probably, again, due to less trauma.

' _Party Add, Saotome Ranma-niichan.'_

"What the hell!" Ranma suddenly shouted.

"You're seeing a floating translucent box in the air right now, right?"

Cautiously, he slowly nodded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ever since I was ½ a year old, these have been showing up. I was blessed by a goddess who'd apparently fallen in love with my previous incarnation, so she gave me this power. She's the goddess of reincarnation, cheat abilities, and the multiverse by the way, and named Sora. Probably because like the sky, the multiverse is seemingly infinite. Anyways, this ability makes me immune to psychological effects, and makes me a bit smarter. It's also how I'm able to keep up with you." I then explain to him the mechanics, and how I have 175 points left.

"If I stay in your party, would I also be able to control where my points go?" Ranma asked.

I nodded, "Probably. But you probably won't have everything. Try thinking things like **Inventory, Menu, Options** and the like."

"Menu only showed stats, and the other options didn't show up." He answered.

"Okay, so you'll be able to control your stats and monitor your HP and such." I nodded, "Try thinking observe while you look at me, and then think stats to compare.

 **STR: 65**

 **VIT: 73**

 **DEX: 102**

 **AGI: 97**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 18  
CREA: 57**

 **INST: 98**

 **LUC: 4**

"Wow… you're so smart." He stated dumbly.

I nodded, "Yep, you're not dumb yourself. Mom wasn't nearly as smart as you. If I recall her INT and WIS were less than 20 each."

"M-mom?" Ranma asked, shocked, "You remember her? We were only 2!"

I nodded, "I had a clear and logical mind even at that age, so yes, I can remember. She was very gullible, and deserves a better man than Pops as her husband. Though, then again, she did also say that if we didn't become men among men, we'd be honor bound to commit Seppuku. Thank Pops for agreeing. Though not anytime soon, I don't want him knowing I told you all this, or that I remember."

His face grew shaded, "I'll just make sure to get a good crotch shot next time he and I spar." I grinned darkly, knowing the future-panda deserved it. "Also, how come you put so much into your luck?"

"I didn't." I answered, much to his shock, "I've only put 1 point into luck, and only 2 is from gambling. The rest I was born with." His eyes widened, "I imagine I got the luck from mom, her luck was very large, though not nearly as much as mine. Though she lost most of her luck from the 'Married to Genma' debuff or whatever it was called."

Ranma snorted.

"One more thing. Ukyo was a girl." His eyes widened… a lot.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's the real reason I didn't play with her. I didn't want her falling in love with me. She'd probably expect me to learn how to cook and stop practicing martial arts as much."

His eyes twitched, "Please say she hasn't fallen in love with me." He shuddered. He then looked like he remembered something, "You said a goddess is in love with you?"

I nodded again, "Yep, though I've never met her."

 **Later that day...**

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yes Ranma?

"I remember you saying you can change your gender, name, or sexual preference whenever you want… have you done that before?"

I blushed heavily, "No, I was born a guy, I never felt like changing my name, and I will never _ever_ _ **fricking change MY SEXUAL PREFERENCE**_! I'm straight and I'm staying that way!" ' _Sora-sama, you put that option in as a prank, didn't you?'_

 **1 and ½ years later**

Due to my training I've gained 13 levels, 6 STR, 9 VIT, 13 DEX, 13 AGI, 8 INT, 8 WIS, 4 CREA, 15 INST, and 5 LUC (After Genma found out about my gambling skills). The INT and WIS was from learning Chinese and Mandarin.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome [Hikaru]**

 **Sex: [Male]**

 **Titles: Student of Saotome Ryu/Brother of the Best Martial Artist**

 **Age: 16**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 67**

 **Perishable Stats**

 **Life: 3925/3925**

 **Stamina: 1575/1574**

 **Qi: 1320/1320**

 **Mana: 865/865**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 66+24=90**

 **VIT: 79+11=90**

 **DEX: 116+32=148**

 **AGI: 116+64=180**

 **INT: 58+8=66**

 **WIS: 58+8=66  
CREA: 74+8=82**

 **INST: 76+8=84**

 **LUC: 95**

 **STAT POINTS: 325-163=162**

I observe Ranma, and find his stats to be even higher than mine in multiple stats.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Saotome Ranma**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Titles: Student of Saotome Ryu/Brother of Saotome Ranma**

 **Age: 16**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/The Gamer**

 **Level: 69**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 89**

 **VIT: 87**

 **DEX: 150**

 **AGI: 200**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 23  
CREA: 67**

 **INST: 117**

 **LUC: 12**

Meanwhile, Pops has...

 **Name: Saotome Genma**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Titles: Master of Saotome school of Anything Goes**

 **Age: 39 years old**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/Con Artist**

 **Level: 65**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 73**

 **VIT: 85**

 **DEX: 97**

 **AGI: 167**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 6  
CREA: 8**

 **INST: 38**

 **LUC: 33**

...grown weaker. And both of us are at a higher level than him. That isn't to say he isn't formidable, he is, but we're still stronger.

"And here we are, the Legendary Training Grounds of Jusenkyo!" Genma announced, looking down at the guide (written in Mandarin).

I contemplated whether or not I should stop them, but remembering that the final battle was in Jusendo, and that there was flooding of the Jusenkyo springs, I decided that it'd be best to not change things. I don't recall much of anything from Jusendo, so I don't know if it was possible that Saffron would massacre the Musks and Amazons if Ranma and I didn't stop him. We also probably wouldn't meet Shampoo or Cologne, making Ranma much weaker. And who knows if I'd ever be able to get my hands on the Nanban mirror if those two didn't come along.

When we reached the springs, Genma jumped onto one of the bamboo poles, despite the Jusenkyo Guide's warning, and Ranma soon followed.

"C'mon Hikaru!" Ranma called out impatiently.

"I'm gonna look around. I don't feel anything from this place that makes training easier, nor anything that makes us stronger from training here."

Ranma nodded. He knew that by 'feel' I meant I didn't get any popups telling me of buffs from training here.

The two began training while I looked around. I kicked a rabbit into one spring and out came an ape. I tried another, out came a half-dog, half-man. Perhaps if I was a girl, I'd jump in. But dog-men don't have the same allure on woman as dog-women have on men. I couldn't find any humanoid transformations that would interest me, so I wandered back to Ranma and Genma, only to find a black pig. I used observe and found out it was Ryoga.

"Ryoga?" I asked, the pig was stunned to be recognized, "Remember, I'm a genius?" The pig snorted, "No, I'm not being an arrogant arse." The pig rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let me guess, someone was chasing an animal in blind rage and jumped onto you, knocking you into one of the springs?" The pig nodded, eyes widening again. I went into my inventory and grabbed one of many canteens filled with hot water. (Inventory is frozen in space-time, so it stays hot) I splashed some hot water on him, turning him back into a guy, then put the canteen back into my inventory.

"How'd you do that!" The naked Hibiki asked, stunned. I grabbed some clothing from my inventory and handed it to him.

"Magic. I can store anything that isn't an intelligent living being into a pocket space. Don't tell Pops, he'd use it to steal from everyone." I saw Ryoga pale as he put the clothing on. "So, I'm guessing you're going to try to take revenge on Ranma because you came here following him?" Another nod, "What if I tell you I can replace your curse with something humanoid?" His eyes widened in surprise, "Of course, in return you become Ranma's rival. I have a feeling something huge will happen in the next 2 years… something that even you, Ranma, and I together couldn't defeat, even if we worked in perfect tandem, which would never happen," Ryoga paled, "Do you agree?" He nodded. "Good, follow me."

As we walked towards where I found the dog-man spring, I warned him, "I don't know if springs replace each other, or combine. This is a dog-man spring, so you could either end up like some sort of orc, or you could end up a dog man, which wouldn't really be that bad." Ryoga nodded, agreeing with that. A dog man wouldn't be that bad, though an orc might be a bit… irksome. He didn't really want to look ugly. "Of course, you could end up as a pig-man. Or maybe just a man with black fur. Or a man with a snout. Or a dog-pig hybrid. Or a tiny man. Even with my infinite intelligence," I stretched my hands out in emphasis of my intelligence, in mock-arrogance, "I can't deduce what will happen. Though I don't think you'll die. As I assume the dog-man spring was created from a mix or dog-spring water and man-spring water. As, after all, there is no such thing as a dog man." Well, outside of the Musk tribe, but he doesn't know of them. I choose to ignore the fear in his eyes as I mention that his death is _unlikely_ and not _impossible_.

After we found the spring, (I kicked a rabbit in to make sure it was the correct spring) I quickly observed Ryoga, before kicking him in before he could chicken out.

What came out wasn't really all that bad. He was a dogman, except a lot hairier and with a pig snout. I observed him again, noticing a decent increase in STR, VIT, DEX, AGI, and INST. There was also a slight decrease in INT, WIS, and CREA. There was a moderate decrease in LUC, but a +50 bonus to his sense of direction.

"In this form you seem to be a lot stronger, durable, graceful, faster, and you have better instincts," I explained to the lost boy, "You're also a bit dumber, and a lot less lucky, but your sense of direction has also increased by a large amount. You should be able to follow simple directions at this point." Ryoga looked so happy at the last part that he didn't even bother to ask how I figured all that out.

"Thank you Hikaru-kamisama!" He bowed at my feet.

"Err, I'm not a kami. Please don't call me that," I pleaded. Sora no kami might take offense to that or something.

He nodded his head, "Yes Saotome-sama!" After standing back up, he then walked North-East-East **[A/N: For those of you who don't know, like one of my old social studies teachers, North-East-East or NEE is mostly east but a little north.]** , towards Japan. As he walked into the distance he shouted in joy, "If I tell my family about this, we'll never have to worry about getting lost again!"

I had a feeling that his family would serve me as if I were a prophet in the near future.

 **After I reached Joketsuzoku**

"Hikaru!" A red haired girl shouted.

I looked up at the words about her head, and saw it to be Ranma, but seeing as Genma was there, I couldn't openly figure it out right away, so I asked, "Sora-sama?"

She looked surprised for a second, then recalled the way she looked, "It's me, Ranma." she explained.

"Oh, Ranma-sama! I forgot, you don't like me using your last name," I played along. It also told her that she should pretend to be a girl.

Scowling for a moment, she whispered, "Pops ate their food, despite me trying to stop him."

"Okay, so, any other information? I already learned about Jusenkyo, though I don't have a curse by the way."

"Err, Pops ate the prize for their contest," She recalled.

"So? Beat up the winner."

She then did so, handily.

I observed Shampoo, and saw she was considerably weaker in all departments except luck compared to Ranma and I.

Shampoo then kissed Ranma, causing her (Ranma, not Shampoo) to blush, and then we learned about the Kiss of Death.

"Ranma-sama, Chuchu-teme," I scowled at the panda to make it clear I was talking to him, "Please, follow me." Ahh, how I love trolling people.

So, Genma glaring at me, we hurried away.

 **Nerima**

In the middle of a Nerima street, a red hair pig-tailed girl in chinese silk clothing with blue eyes, a boy with short black hair and dark grey eyes wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans (that were easier to move in than they looked), and a large black and white panda were sparring.

"I'm not gonna marry some girl I've never even met!" The girl shouted, jutting his knee into the panda's gut, surprising the bystanders. Gay/lesbian marriage wasn't legal in Japan.

"I already have my eyes on a girl!" The guy screamed, kicking the panda in his face.

"Graw grooaw!" The panda growled.

"Okay, how about this, we meet the girls, and if after two years Ranma likes one of them romantically, or I've given up on the girl I have my eyes on, and I start to have feelings for one of the girls, then we marry one of them. But if not, you let us go. Otherwise, unlike my brother, I have no qualms killing you. As a panda, I wouldn't exactly get charged for murder. Just hunting endangered species."

The panda nodded meekly, and Ranma, though still annoyed, followed.

 **The Dojo**

"Yes, the twin sons of a very good friend of mine. Their names are Ranma and Hikaru, Ranma being the elder of the two. If one of you three girls were to marry one of them, and carry on this dojo, then the family legacy would be secure." Soun, the father of three and friend of Genma told his three daughters.

"Wait a minute! Don't we have some say in who we marry?!" The youngest daughter in the house, Akane, growled out.

"Akane's right Daddy, we haven't even met Ranma," Kasumi, the eldest, agreed in a softer voice.

Soun chuckled, "That's easily fixed."

 **A few minutes of discussion later…**

"Are they cute?" Nabiki, the middle child, asked.

"How old are they, younger men bore me." Kasumi frowned, "What kind of guy are they?"

Nabiki added, "Are they identical twins?"

"No idea," Soun answered.

"Huh?"

"Never met them."

A ringing sound came from the doorbells, prompting Nabiki and Soun to rush to the door, while the other two followed in a walk.

' _I hope they're older,_ " Kasumi thought.

' _How depressing. Boys!,_ ' Akane snorted.

The two looked up to see Nabiki and Soun running towards them, followed by a Panda and two teenagers around Akane's age. One had red hair, cute looking, and seemed nervous. The other had black hair, was handsome, and seemed mildly amused (me).

Soun pointed at the two, "You wouldn't be…?"

"I'm Ranma, Saotome Ranma, sorry 'bout this." The red haired girl muttered, looking away to the side, seeming a bit ashamed and awkward.

The amused looking black haired boy, me, said, "I'm Saotome Hikaru, and I should tell you that I probably won't be marrying either of your daughters. I already have a girl I like. So unless her personality has gone bad, I'll be sticking with her." ' _The best lies are 10% truth and 90% misdirection.'_ Kasumi and Akane (more Akane than Kasumi) looked relieved, while Nabiki disappointed. But oh well, there was always the other one.

Looking slightly disappointed, he smiled, "Oh well, there's still Ran...ma…" He then noticed that Ranma was a girl. Or currently was, though he didn't know she could turn into a he.

"Ah yes, Ranma… don't worry, she's lesbian." I barely managed to keep my face straight when Ranma's face glowed bright red, and the awkward looks on each of their faces, "But she has basically no experience with the feminine gender, so you don't need to worry about her hitting on you." Somehow, Ranma's face glowed even brighter. I couldn't say I'd do much better than Ranma in her situation, even with Gamer's Mind. Thankfully, I was a guy 100% of the time.

"Okay, joke time's over," I suddenly said, pulling a canteen seemingly from my pocket (though in reality, it was from my inventory), then splashing it over Ranma and Genma. They suddenly turned back into human guys, causing gasps from the crowd, "Basically, they were cursed in the Jusenkyo springs while I was exploring. Cold water turns Ranma-niichan into a girl, _completely_ so if a male tries to make advances on him in female form, please knee them in the crotches and make them unable to breed, because if you don't I'll torture them." I was protective of my older brother, if you couldn't tell. That's why I let all the bad stuff happen, I couldn't risk him being too weak when we fought Saffron. "Cold water turns Pops into a panda. Hot water turns both of them back to normal. The transformation does have effects on the mind, but not to the degree where Ranma-niichan would like guys while in female form. I also expect you to help him with his periods… it's weird saying that about a guy… anyways, I expect you to help him with that, and also to try getting a prescription for birth control because if Ranma-niichan does end up raped, I don't want him stuck as a female for 9 months, or possibly even worse, he dies because he doesn't have a womb to hold the baby as a male." Ranma looked disgusted at the thought, while the girls looked horrified. Genma and Soun looked more horrified that I casually told the girls to knee men in the crotch if they advance on Ranma before I could torture them, "I should add that when I say advance, I mean physically, not flirting." They nodded. "Now Soun-san, Pops, Ranma-niichan, and I have decided on some conditions for this engagement. If after 2 years, Ranma-niichan is not liking any of your daughters romantically, he is exempt from the engagement. If after 2 years I haven't given up on my love interest, then I am also exempt, or if I don't like any of your daughters romantically. No ifs or buts about it." I added a large burst of bloodlust to get my point across.

Nodding slowly, Soun agreed, but Akane looked ready to burst.

"So they're allowed to choose, but we can't!" Akane spat out.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ears, "Ranma and I will take into account your feelings when we tell Pops and Soun whether or not we like you girls. You can tell that to your sisters as well, but I don't want our parents knowing, they might think we're lying about our feelings then." Akane, surprised that a guy would take her feelings into account, nodded. She blushed, thinking, ' _This guy might not be that bad…'_

I then walked past them and added, "One more thing I should add, I'm a genius and both Ranma and I are better than an average grandmaster at martial arts. Much better. And while Ranma is more skilled than I am, I'm smarter than he is."

Both Nabiki and Akane looked interested.

Akane thought two things, ' _Ooh, a challenge.'_ and ' _If he's not just talk… I might not mind being with him…'_

Nabiki thought one thing, ' _If I can get him away from his crush…'_

Although I was hopelessly oblivious, I had just changed events dramatically. I forgot about my +50% attractiveness to women. With my natural handsome looks, martial arts skills, and my natural kindness, (not to mention that I'm not a pervert) it kind of makes me very attractive to women.

"Want to spar?" She asked, looking at me.

' _Observe'_

 **Name: Tendo Akane**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Titles: Heiress of Tendo school of Anything Goes**

 **Age: 16 years old**

 **Classes: Martial Artist/Student**

 **Level: 47**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 97**

 **VIT: 93**

 **DEX: 87**

 **AGI: 93**

 **INT: 43**

 **WIS: 38  
CREA: 54**

 **INST: 103**

 **LUC: 47**

"While you're certainly strong… stronger than us, I can tell that I'm nearly twice as fast as you, and Ranma's even faster. We also have better control over our bodies by a large amount, though not quite twice as much. Though I think that if you had a good teacher you could easily become as good as us. You also seem smart, about the average of Ranma and me, though I don't think you're nearly as innovative."

They all looked surprised, even Ranma, knowing of my ability (that I share with him using the party system). He was just shocked that I share the data in public.

"How-"

"Ahh, I have magical eyes, Akane-san" I lied, "I can see people's strength, vitality, dexterity, agility, intelligence, wisdom, creativity, instinct, and luck. You're luck is amazing by the way. After myself, you have the second highest luck I've ever seen."

Genma looked angry, as he hadn't known about this. "Other than agility, or speed, you're overall more powerful than Pops, even if only by a little bit." She looked happy at this, "But you're worse than me in everything," She looked down for a second, "Except instinct," She looked happy again. ' _No point telling her I can just increase my instinct whenever I want.'_ "I recommend you have Ranma teach you, as in a few days I'll be leaving to look for Sora-chan. The only reason I'm not leaving today is since I don't know if she'll come to Nerima now that I'm staying in one place." I thought for a moment, "Though I can teach you until I leave."

Akane looked excited, while Nabiki scowled at her little sister, until she got an idea to get his attention onto her, even if only for a few seconds, "Hikaru, what do your eyes see from me?"

I took a look and used observe.

 **Name: Tendo Nabiki**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Titles: Heiress of Tendo school of Anything Goes**

 **Age: 17 years old**

 **Classes: Business woman/Student**

 **Level: 9**

 **Numerical Stats**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 14**

 **AGI: 16**

 **INT: 68**

 **WIS: 63  
CREA: 26**

 **INST: 8**

 **LUC: 73**

"You have a slightly above average strength and dexterity, an above average vitality and agility, your instinct is also above average. Your intelligence is slightly above my own, but your wisdom is slightly below. Your creativity is greatly below Akane, Ranma, and I's, but also more than twice the average. Your luck is nearly ¾ the way to the maximum possible luck. I can also tell you're a business woman and a student, Nabiki-san, age 17."

"What a useful ability… it would make my job so much easier…"

"I'm not selling my eyes," I stated flatly, leaving no room for argument, "Nor do I allow rent." I then turned to Akane and my brother, "C'mon, Akane, lead us to the dojo, we're gonna train." Receiving a nod, we followed her to the dojo.

I didn't noticed Nabiki's pout, or Akane's small smirk, as we left. Yes, I was completely oblivious to the new rivalry brewing around me.

 **Dojo**

Akane was pretty good. She would be around B rank, while Ranma and I were A+ rank. If I deposited all my points, I'd probably be A++ or A+++ rank, depends on how I spent them. If the amazons taught us the proper techniques, we'd be S rank soon enough. If not, I at least remember the basics of the Hiryu Shoten Ha (Dragon Ascending Blast) and Chestnut Fist, enough that we could be able to learn them.

"Akane-san, you're a bit too balanced," I started, "Your physical abilities are basically all the same as each other. Since we're teaching you, I suggest you add more training for your agility and dexterity, along with your fighting style. It's obvious that whoever's been training you hasn't been trying hard enough." Akane smiled sadly at the last part, but nodded. I was a bit surprised about how easily she took that, but realize that I'm not a chauvinistic idiot like Ranma was in the manga, so that must help. "Ranma, let's spar but handicap yourself to moving at half our normal speeds." He nodded, and we sparred, afterwards I had Akane explain to us what we did.

"You seemed to change style on the go, adapting to whatever your opponent was doing, you fought heavily in the air, and you didn't use any weapons," She summarized.

I nodded, "Basically. Saotome Ryu is meant for aerial and 1 on 1 combat, while Tendo Ryu, I've heard, is meant for land combat, 1 on many, and with weapons."

Akane nodded.

"So, we'll be teaching you Saotome Ryu!" Ranma and Akane's eyes widened in shock. After all, I didn't even have a teaching license.

 _ **Next Chapter**_

 _ **School**_

 _ **Kuno**_

 _ **Meeting Sora no kami**_

 _ **Learning magic!**_

 **[A/N: I'll be making a poll on the pairing(s). This includes HikaruxSora, HikaruxAkane, HikaruxNabiki, HikaruxUkyo, HikaruxShampoo, HikaruxTwo-People, or HikaruxThree-People. While at the beginning I did give Hikaru points for not planning on making a harem, that was more for him planning on being considerate to Sora by not making a harem. I'm honestly hoping for HikaruxAkane. While when I started writing the story, I was planning on RanmaxAkane, I changed my mind. Probably since Akane is my favorite female character in Ranma ½.]**

 **[A/N: Also, I should add that while the SI!OC is loosely based on me, it's only loosely. If it was more than loosely based on me, I wouldn't even consider putting harem on the poll.]**


	2. Author's Note, New poll, and Omake

**A/N - I'm currently sick, and from experience I'm much worse at writing romance when I'm sick so I** ** _probably (I might end up writing a chapter tomorrow, but no guarantees)_** **won't write another chapter for a week or two (since from reviews Sora seems to be a popular choice for being one of the girlfriends, and she's going to be met next chapter). BUT unlike with my previous stories, I'll make sure to update somewhat-regularly. Or at least I'll try. Trying to figure out how to write a harem story with ME as one of the two protagonists (The story will sometimes be written from Ranma's perspective) and possibly a goddess as one of the members of the harem, and also possibly siblings in said harem... yeah, saying it's gonna be tough is an understatement...**

 **Reviews - First off, thank you all for all the reviews (as none of them were pointless hate with no reasons behind them)!**

 **Amatsumi - No, the story won't go to 3rd person, but it will move perspective between Ranma and Hikaru, and on occasion others.**

 **Darkjaden - Thanks!**

 **Valphrim - Thanks! And I agree, Ranma 1/2 stories have the 29th most amount of stories out of all animes (not including crossovers) on this site, yes there are so few SI's. And there were only one or two good ones. And why wouldn't Hikaru eventually see his mom again?**

 **Leekz01 - Thanks a ton! And I agree, there are so few good Gamer fics outside of Naruto. And even then... Also, I'll try to maintain the personality I've shown so far in the fic while staying true to myself (for example, while there will eventually be a three person harem, I'll** ** _will_** **be shown to be hesitant, but I'll give up rather quickly due to it being too 'troublesome' as a certain Shinobi from another anime/manga would say.)**

 **Diablo4005 - I'm not gay, I think I made that pretty clear in the story. Though if you specified both girls because there was an option to change gender, don't worry, that was also just meant to be humorous. I'm a guy, and I'll always be a guy. I'm (thankfully) not Ranma.**

 **nainale - As I just said, I'm a guy, and I'll always be a guy. Therefore it isn't a mary sue. Though I'll make sure that the story doesn't become a GARY STU. Seriously, I'm a guy!**

 **marcoglas92 - Thanks.**

 **algrinix1 - Thanks. But I'm gonna put a pole up for pairings at the end of this author's note, along with a short Omake.**

 **MonochromeRen - I too prefer single pairings, but the pole hasn't gone that way. Sorry, but it DOES look like at least one of the lovers will be Sora.**

 **Rex - Thanks... I think?**

 **Dzerx - One, the name's Hikaru, try to spell check your spell checks. The name ain't Hilary, nor Hilarious. Also, two years isn't really enough to make a difference when you're 32 (16 physically) and the girls you have as choices are, 1 - A goddess (Sora), 2 - 16 (Akane), 3 - 16 (Shampoo), 4 - 17 (Nabiki), 5 - 16 (Ukyo), 6 - 19 (Kasumi), 7 - 16 (Kodachi), or 8 - FemKonatsu (16). I've also contemplated before when I was bored, that if you're reincarnated as an infant, it's best just not to think about your age too much, just don't have romance before you're at least 15, so you don't feel too much like a pedophile.**

 **Remzal Von Enili - I'm actually going to have a poll on Sora's personality.**

 **Polls - (Since you can't have multiple polls up at once, I'm using a google form, so a google account is required.) forms/d/1m8t-byPWdxXhhqqwaiVv8d8Oq8XJFv13ZnlqU9k0vXk/edit**

 **Omake**

'I wonder what would happen if I change my name to gibberish? Just symbols like *^&*(^#(?"

So, thinking that, I change my name to *& 47.

When Ranma woke up, he yawned and said, "Goodmorning Asterisk And At Forty-seven."

After changing my name back, I wondered, 'What if I changed my gender to a girl?'

I found myself back home with my mom, memories of being taught how to be a proper women in my mind. After a quick once-over of my female body out of curiosity (you couldn't say that you wouldn't do the same. At least I can say I did it more out of curiosity than because I'm a pervert.) I noticed someone was peeking through a window. Rage that completely tore through Gamer's Mind formed an aura around me, and I punched the peeker 6 ways to Sunday.

'So... that's what feminine rage is like...' I thought. Then, satisfied with what I'd seen (And remembered from my female self's memories) I turned myself back into a guy.

Logically, the only thing left to change was my sexual preference...

'No way in hell.' I snorted.

 **Omake end.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Kuno) and Author's Note

**I'm still sick, but I'll probably be better by next week. When I am better I'll make an extra long chapter (Maybe as long as chapter 1) and try to make the HikaruxSora flirting as realistic as possible. Other pairings are HikaruxNabiki and HikaruxShampoo. Comment on what you think Sora's personality should be like! (Examples - Ditz, Tsundere, Yandere, Dandere, etc.) For now I'll leave you with an Omake and a short chapter without Sora in it. It'll have Kuno though!**

 **Also, Akane will have a crush on Hikaru at first, but Ranma will eventually display interest in Akane, and Hikaru won't reciprocate her feelings. Ranma will then comfort Akane (or something) and she'll start falling for him.**

Omake

As we traveled to Nerima, Ranma, in girl form, turned to me and asked, "Hey, have you ever used your ability to turn into a girl?"

I looked away, hiding the blush that had formed on my face, and snorted, "Of course not!"

Not realizing anything was wrong, Ranma scrunched her face, "Then how'm I gonna learn ta' piss in this body?" She shrugged, then began to strip.

Rage tore through my mental barriers, completely shattering them, and I launched a punch into his face, leaving only a twinkle in the night sky, "PERVERT!"

"Damn," I whistled, blushing a bright red at my outburst, "Didn't realize I kept my feminine rage from that little experiment of mine."

(Ranma's Perspective)

I began to take off my shirt, but the most powerful punch I'd ever felt struck me right in the face, sending me soaring through the sky.

"DAMN IT HIKARU!" I cursed, "YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK ON ME!"

(Back with Hikaru)

 **Stat Bonuses**

 **Brother of Saotome Ranma [o] (+1 to all physical stats)**

 **Feminine Rage [o] (+500 strength to attacks against those you perceive as perverts. No attack fueled by Feminine Rage can be lethal, nor can it leave any lasting damage. Hell of a deterrent though. +500% to perceive something that seems the slightest bit perverted as** _ **very**_ **perverted. -10 to WIS to actions related to the pervertedness of others.)**

' _Probably should turn that off… It isn't very manly to yell out PERVERT! Then punch a guy sky high. I really don't want mom to kill me.'_

-Chapter 2-

"School!?" Ranma growled, "Why do I have to go there?"

Before Genma could answer, I sighed, "I can't keep just teaching you everything. My knowledge of Japanese history is mostly from the occasional manga or what we'd learned in Middle School, and my math only goes to Algebra 3. And while I can read, I'm not particularly skilled at literary analysis. I'm also terrible at writing essays, and even worse at Lab Reports. Basically I'm not that good of a teacher, and since we're staying in one place at the moment, we might as well go to school.

"What he said," Genma grunted.

Nabiki, followed by Akane, entered the room and said to us, "You're going to the same school as Akane and I," her tone indicated she was irritated with Akane, though I couldn't tell why, "Why don't you come with me?"

I shrugged, "Why not?" I began to follow her out, and noticed Akane was as well, "Akane, could you show Ranma to the school?" She looked at me with an annoyed expression, but quickly morphed it into a fake smile (not that I could tell) and nodded kindly, "Sure."

I didn't notice the triumphant look that had grown onto Nabiki's face.

As we walked towards school, she asked, "So, what's the girl you like -Sora I believe you called her?- like?"

I nearly tripped face first into the ground in surprise. I'd been hoping no one asked.

"Ehrr, it's been a while," I answered evasively, ' _More like we've never met."_

Nabiki scowled, "What's she look like?"

Oh, that's tougher to answer. If I answer with, ' _It's been a while,'_ she'll think that Sora doesn't exist and I made her up to avoid marrying her or her sisters. But if I give her any characteristics and they turn out to be wrong… Well, she's a goddess. A goddess won't look like a 43 year old crazy cat lady. If she turns out to look like that, well, I'll just say tell Nabiki that Sora died. And besides, as a goddess she can probably change her appearance. So, I can give her something generic that should satisfy her curiosity if I look dreamy enough… so, letting the focus leave my eyes, ( **A/N: Can most people have the focus leave their eyes so easily? I have astigmatism, so I don't know if it's ordinary for those who don't, and in this story Hikaru is meant to have perfect 20/20 vision.)** I said dreamily, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

There was good and bad news. Good was, it worked. Bad, it worked too well. ' _He's totally lovestruck over her,'_ Nabiki thought, ' _I might have a tougher time at this than I thought.'_

A few minutes of walking passed (In which Nabiki seemed to be thinking something to herself.) when I realized something, ' _I could've just told her to mind her own business!'_ Sure, I'd probably lose some money down the line, but I could just make that back as soon as I could use ID Create. ' _I doubt the monsters are anywhere near even Ryoga's level. Though I suppose even a bite from a zombie is enough to turn an ordinary person into one… But I'm a martial artist and The Gamer… Oh well, better safe than sorry.'_

I shook my thoughts away when we reached the school, "I'm gonna wait for Ranma."

"I'll wait with you!" She blurted out, blushing red, causing me to raise an eyebrow. This wasn't how I remember her acting… maybe this reality isn't identical sans me and Sora? ' _Gah! Stay calm… Breath in, put the mask on, breath out. Breath in, put the mask on, breath out.'_ The blush left her face and her normal face came back.

"Hn," I gave her the generic Uchiha grunt to indicate I didn't care either way.

It was a few minutes later that Akane, with Ranma following her, came running through the gate, shouting, "-spise… MEN!"

I looked as she beat up the crowd, turning to Nabiki, "How often does this happen?"

"Daily," She snorted, "Kuno Tatewaki, local Tendo champion and nutcase, convinced everyone that they didn't have the right to ask Akane out if they didn't defeat her in battle. Since then," She gestured at the crowd that was being beaten up by Akane, "THIS has happened daily."

"Wait, the do this, not so they can force her into going out with them, but so they can even try asking her out?" My memory was fuzzy, but wasn't it so they could force her out on a date or something? Then again, it's been nearly two decades, I've forgotten a lot.

Nabiki snorted, "The only one who might force her into something is Kuno himself, and he happens to be the only one who I couldn't give a fate worse than death to with just a few favors called in. He's a millionaire after all."

"Speaking as the luckiest man in the world, if you ever need money to get back at a rapist, I can get you the money in less than a week." A shit-eating grin grew on her face.

"Thanks for the idea," Her grin grew, though it was hard to notice under the frankly scary grin, there was a hint of genuine thanks for helping her deal with Kuno if he ever went too far.

"I could also just torture him," I shrugged, "I doubt it's that hard." ' _Especially with my feminine rage bonus_.'

Nabiki frankly looked disturbed for a moment, then remembered we were speaking of if he raped her sister, and kept quiet.

After the crowd was defeated, a man in a white Uwagi (the shirt part) and a dark blue Hakama (the pants part) with a bokken appeared, introducing himself.

"My name is Upperclassman Kuno. Junior Group E," He started dramatically, "Captain of the Kendo Club, undefeated new start of the Kendo world. But my peers call me… THE **BLUE THUNDER** OF FURIN _KAN_ _HIGH!_ " There was the sound of thunder in the background.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear." I stated dumbly. Even I was perturbed by his speech, and I'd known about it beforehand.

 **I know, no action, but I'll make sure the next chapter is longer! I'm still sick and frankly, I'm not even sure if the 'romance' or more accurately, sister-rivalry and slight crushing, done in this chapter was done properly.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
